The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) possesses advantages of thin body, power saving and no radiation to be widely used in many application scope, such as LCD TV, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), digital camera, notebook, laptop, and dominates the flat panel display field.
With the rapid development of the smart phone, the relationship of human and the smart phone gets closer and closer. The user has higher and higher requirement for the smart phone. The high resolution high brightness, elegant appearance smart phone is favored by the user; in the development from the small screen phone of wide frame in the beginning to the large screen phone of narrow frame, the phone screen of narrow frame has already become the main trend of the phone development.
The advantages of the phone screen of narrow frame are very obvious. One is that the screen occupation ratio is raised to decrease the extra area of the cell phone, and to enhance the operation sense of the smart phone touch screen; two is that the phone volume is decreased, and the transverse width of the phone of narrow frame is narrower than the transverse width of the phone of regular frame; three is that the visual effect is promoted to make the result of watching the phone screen by the user better.
For the cell phone of narrow frame, the LCD frame needs to be narrow, and the side frame of the backlight module needs to be narrow, too, and the two cooperates to realize the Liquid Crystal Module (LCM) of narrow frame; as shown in FIG. 1, the LCM according to prior art mainly comprises a backlight module 100, a liquid crystal panel 300 installed above the backlight module 100, wherein the backlight module 100 specifically comprises a LED lamp, sealant 110, square seal 120, a light guide plate 130, a brightness enhancement film and a diffusion film. As working, the LED lamp emits light, and the light is scattered by the light guide plate 130, and after the focus of the respective film layers, the surface of the entire backlight module 100 uniformly emits light; the sealant 110 is located at periphery of the light guide plate 130, and the backlight module 100 utilizes the structure with the cooperation of the sealant 110 and the square seal 120 to fix the liquid crystal panel 300 above. At present, the achievement of the narrow frame design is mainly to decrease the widths of the sealant 110 and the square seal 120 to diminish the side frame width. However, the square seal is hard to be cut of being narrow, and the overflow seal situation happens in the cutting narrow process, and the waste material is adhered. It results in that the duct tape cannot be separated from the waste material to reduce the yield. Therefore, the narrow frame of the present backlight module is mainly restricted on the square seal.